The present invention relates to infant hand restraints and, more particularly, to an infant hand restraint with a cloth diaper, elastic waistband, extra elastic band in back, and adjustable arm cuffs.
When an infant has surgery on their head or face, for example a cleft lip surgery, they are required following the surgery to have their arms restrained away from their face to protect the incision for a minimum of one month. This is difficult for the child, but very important to the success of the surgery. With current medical devices, which keep the arms straight to the side in a device holding only the arms, movement and muscle exercise is not permitted and rubbing under the arms may create sores.
As can be seen, there is a need for an infant hand restraint device that may allow movement of the arms to exercise growing muscles while keeping hands away from the infant's face.